five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Fullbuster
Introduction Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keyes, serving as a test subject for his experiments. He was later resurrected by Konton and indoctrinated to aid the Coalition in Five Worlds War. Personality History (Fairy Tail manga) Silver lived in an unknown country in a small village wife his Mika and their son Gray Fullbuster somewhere in the North of Ishgar. One day a demon attacked by the name Deliora and killed all of the inhabitants minus his son Gray who survived. After his death, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keyes for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. Keyes' experiments ended up being a success and bring him back to life. Silver later at some point learned Devil Slayers's Magic for the purpose to exact revenge on the Demons/Etherious that took his family. He was then inducted into Tartoros by Mard Geer Tartoros being the Guild's only human member. Though secretly worked to one day destroy the guild himself. To his joy and shock he found out his son was alive after witnessing his performance at the Grand Magic Games He decided after all his actions to abandon this plan because he realized that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased wife as his own hands were too dirty, presumably from his official missions for Tartaros. He was then sent on a mission to freeze the Atlas Flame at the Sun Village along the village itself this because he believed that Atlas was a demon. Not long after visits the ruins of his old town and is standing in front of the grave of his wife. When he is interrupted by a messenger, who informs him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members. He sense the messenger's fear and tells him to relax as he consumes the souls of demons. He then meets up with fellow members, where complaints on Kyouka's appearance. with several characters clad in armor following her steps. He is approached by the demonic woman, who is shocked to see Silver in his human form, only to have Silver claim that his human form appeals him. Some time later after Jackal's first death before his resurrection in Helll's core. Natsu Dragneel invades their base, earing the his notice, after seeing him engage a fellow member Franmalth in combat, Silver orders him to carry away the unconscious Crawford Seam while he takes over the fight. Natsu sense the drop in temperature, Silver asks the latter if he unfroze the Sun Village while Natsu if he froze it in the first place. Silver finding it amusing replies it was misunderstanding due think that Atlas was a demon. Natsu the compares his scent to his friend Gray saying they smell familiarly. Which prompts Silver to instantly Freeze Natsu telling not say that disgusting name in his presence. Following Natsu's Imprisonment he the brought a captured and naked Lisanna Strauss who had been captured Seliah a piece of clothing. Natsu questions his actions, but Silver rapidly informs him that, although he cannot free them, he will not allow his little "princess" to bear the embarrassment. Walking away as he listens to Natsu questioning his identity, Silver murmurs Natsu's name. During battle between Fairy Tail vs. Tartoros when Mard Geer uses his Alergia curse to trap most of the Fairy Tail Guild. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Silver was resurrected and Indoctrinated by Konton to fight Conquers Coalition. He place under command of Donquixote Doflamingo. Worth Woodsea Arc 'Relationships' Donquixote Doflamingo Silver has shown hatred towards the former Warlord of the Sea, for his cruel treatment over prisoners inside his Birdcage, forcing the civilians to kill each other. Trebol Same with his captain, Silver has shown hatred towards Trebol for their pleasure in cruel treatment towards civilians and refused to take part in their sick game. As such he finds it annoying when Trebol gets close to people. Powers and Abilities As one of the Tartoros Guild elite Nine Demon Gates and only Human member Silver is a strong fighter that even Mard Geer recognizes his strength. Able to stop opponents in tracks by simply freezing them one example Natsu Dragneel he was also able to freeze Atlas Flame the spirit of dragon and living flame the size mountain completely. And later faced his son, Gray Fullbuster is a powerful Ice Wizard, under the pretense as Deliora, and only lost because he wanted Gray to kill him, as atonement for his sins. Even Trebol, an Executive Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Clubs Seat, despite greatly hating the man admit that he would not face him because his magic would simply stop in tracks. 'Magic' Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) : Is is a form of Slayer Magi that gives the ability to control, produee and consume and thus he is immune to almost all forms. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness) Silver was even shown capable of nullifying a spell as powerful as Iced Shell. Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Trivia * Silver Fullbuster's Japanese VA is Kenjiro Tsuda Japanese who also voices Bacchus Groh in Fairy Tail and Aoba Yamashiro in Naruto. * Silver Fullbuster's English VA is Matthew Mercer, who also voices Yamato and Gyuki in Naruto, Trafalgar D. Water Law in One Piece and Shūkurō Tsukishima in Bleach. This makes Silver Fullbuster one of the few characters in the series with a VA who voices at least one character in all four shows. Category:Male Category:Tartaros Category:Indoctrinated Category:Coalition Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Resurrected Category:Devil Slayer Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Fullbuster Family Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Dark Wizard Category:Former Villain Category:Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:Slayers Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Wizard World